mysticalroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
This is a wiki that allows you to roleplay mystical creatures in the magical and exciting land of Kytra. You can also interact with other users. Major Rules #Do not bring drama over from another wiki or website. #This is a wiki where we roleplay mystical creatures, nothing else. #Please do not get around the wiki using the search bar. There are hidden pages, and if you find them using the search bar, and I find out, you will loss whatever you got. Please only use links on the page that you are on, or the wiki nav bar, to get around. #If you don't roleplay your characters within a three month time period, unless you have a then they are liable to be either put up for adoption or deleted from the roleplay. Character pages Unless you are an admin, you do not make character pages. In is the job of the admins to make character pages with the details you have supplied after you submit the form in the comments section of the page Join the Tribes. Chat Rules Every user can use chat, unless one or more of the following three things happen: #A user can not use chat if they have broken one or more of the wiki rules. #A user can not use chat if they have flooded or spammed the main chat. #A user can not use chat if they are being rude and/or are cursing abusively. If there is a person on chat who is not a member of this wiki but is thinking about joining, they may join the chat for a week, before they will be cut off. Users who are active may invite others who are not of this wiki onto chat one day every week. Comments At MRPW we roleplay in the comments section of roleplaying pages. We do not add signatures at the end of our roleplaying posts also. *No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you do, you will be banned. Colored Comments The colored comments are to help you know who you're talking to: *Regular characters, such as yourself, will be in plain wikitext black. *The leaders of each Tribe and important members of these Tribes will speak in Red (#DC143C). *Shopkeepers and other artisan characters will speak in Purple (#DA70D6). *Everyday NPCs that are roleplayed by admins for ambience will be seen in Green (#66FF66). If you see a colored comment, it means that a NPC ran by one of the admins is roleplaying with your character, and that they are normally not a regular character, just a background one. Communication Rules MRPW is a roleplaying wiki, and as a wiki, users can communicate with each other, whether they do so through their message walls, on chat, in the comments section of a page, or on blogs. However, while doing so, please try to follow these rules: *Try to be polite. *Keep cursing to a minimum. *Do not talk hatefully or bash other users. *When leaving a comment on a story, try to not be harsh. Blog Rules Any member of our community may make blogs about whatever they want, as long as these blogs do not break any rules. Only active members can make blogs, unless it is a leaving or returning blog. There is a blog limit of three non-wiki blogs per month. A non-wiki blog is a blog that does not concern wiki matters. Category:MRPW Stuff Category:Community Category:Rules, Policies, and Such